The Bloodbender's War
by Fanfictors3
Summary: A misfit band of bender's set out to defeat a possessed Katara in her plan to control the world and find the new Avatar. We suck at summaries though so there's a better explaination inside...
1. Prologue

Prologue

While Katara was gaining influence throughout the known world, there were people who resisted, as there always is. This Resistance, or BAK (Benders Against Katara) as it had come to be known, similar to the one that Katara herself was in against the Fire Nation, grew in numbers in one city, the city Katara could never take over: Ba Sing Se.

Ba Sing Se was the city of old money, the untouchables: even Katara had no chance of defeating them, yet, for they had unlimited resources. It was in the depths of this city that the Resistance thrived; it also helped that the founder's son, Jakome Muhon, was a close friend with the most prestigious family in the city, the Bei Fongs. With the support of the Bei Fong family, the Resistance had protection wherever they went, for the connections of the Bei Fong family were extensive and abundant.

Now, the Resistance didn't always have the Bei Fongs' blessing. The only daughter of the last Bei Fong male, 16-year-old Jahanara, had befriended Jakome. Jahanara's grandmother, Toph, was never fond of the Muhon's, the family who started the Resistance, but upon meeting Jakome and his parents, Toph realized that despite her friendship and personal feelings towards Katara, the Resistance was the only way that all people could be safe.

Jahanara, despite her grandmother's wishes, decided to help fund BAK's desperate endeavors to end Katara's reign of terror. Most of the funding that BAK received from Jahanara went toward transporting new members to a resident safe house, and then to the city of Ba Sing Se. The rest went to upgrading on firearms, living conditions and overall BAK security.

Jahanara, raised by her grandmother after her father's death and her mother's mental breakdown, grew to be a very stubborn, independent, and arrogant yet reasonable girl, much like Toph herself. Her grandmother, the legendary tri-bender of earth, metal and sand, was blind since birth and had endured the strenuous trials of perfecting her bending abilities. So much so, that at a young age she ran off, and eventually met up with a trio of misfits: Aang, Sokka and Katara herself. After refining her bending skills with Aang's help, Toph eventually went back to Ba Sing Se, and married her father's sister's husband's sister's son, to keep the wealth in their family.

During Toph's journey with the trio she learned much of Katara's life and about Katara herself. Katara had the potential to be a powerful bender, perhaps a tri-bender like Toph herself, but, unlike Toph, Katara never studied up to her potential. Only when Hama took possession of her did Katara realize the aptitude of her full power. Katara never showed any real weaknesses to Toph besides the fact that she would do anything to save someone. However, that quality faded away when Hama took control of her. Toph, though cunning in her old age, did not have much more insight on Katara other than that. Katara, in Toph's mind, was no longer conscious in her own body; to Toph, her friend, Katara, was dead and only Hama was left in her place.

After the war Toph had drifted back to her home and became more secluded than she had intended. Rather than travel like she had planned she found herself married, raising a family, and felt her adventurous youth was gone.

Sokka, Suki, and their flourishing family visited once a year and every time seemed to grow, whether a new pet or a new baby was with them. Aang, after explaining to Katara he loved another, visited often with his wife, Sonja, and their seven or eight children. Katara visited with her brother, Sokka, and his family the first few years but the conception of her daughter while she was unwed kept her from returning. Hama's control over Katara later kept her from her family after her daughter was grown.

A little after this is where our story begins. Katara, under Hama's possession, is terrorizing the world with her bloodbending as the Resistance brews its plot to take her down.

Characters:

Jahanara – girl – earthbender, Toph's granddaughter

Alaia – girl – airbender, Aang's second son's second daughter

Miren– girl – waterbender, Northern tribe member

Dalla – girl – firebender, Mai and Zuko's grandkids

Soo-Yin – girl – waterbender – Katara's granddaughter

Dagur – boy – firebender, Mai and Zuko's grandkids

Inaki – boy – waterbender, Sokka's grandson

Esti – girl – airbender, Aang's third son's fourth daughter

Jakome – boy – earthbender, Bumi's great-grandson


	2. The Meeting

Jakome

I stood confidently on the stage, roaring with the crowd in approval of my father's plans. Sure, his ideas were a little… eccentric, but that's just how my family is. It didn't matter though, the rebellion had begun and I was at the heart of it. My father finished his rally as three knocks came on the thick trapdoor in the ceiling. Someone was outside. My father shushed the people and waited. A minute later, the door opened and two teens descended from the main room above; I recognized their dress as that of the Water Tribes. Perfect, even Katara's own people were turning against her. Either that, or they're spies…but my hope is with the previous.

Miren

I hurried through the maze of darkened streets until I arrived at The White Lotus, a small teashop in downtown Ba Sing Se. I stepped inside a small alcove in the back of the building and knocked three times as a boy stepped out of the shadows to my right. I barely had time to look at him before a slit about eye level opened and a question was asked. Reaching into the pouch at my hip I produced a small ivory tile, the eyes on the other side of the door turned their gaze to the boy beside me. He also proceeded to show a weathered Pai Shō piece bearing the same symbol as mine. The slit closed and we were quickly ushered inside.

Jahanara

I am Jahanara Bei Fong, and no one here knows it. You could have all the money, all the power in the world here, and no one would know, let alone care. The Rebellion, the resistance, brings people together and tears them apart. I am one of the few in the resistance that actually has something to lose. My reputation, which is very important where I'm from, my wealth, my family's name, let alone my family.

Most are orphaned by the one thing that brings all of us in the resistance together: Katara, the waterbender who started the war. Katara, to me, she did nothing. To my grandmother, she did much. Toph Bei Fong, undoubtedly the greatest earthbender, sandbender and metalbender that ever was, lost many good friends thanks to Katara's being possessed by some spirit due to bloodbending. My grandmother raised me, for my father died when I was young, and my mother, well, she never quite got over the loss. It's because of my grandmother that I know as much about bending as I do. Though, I'm not as skilled of a bender as Toph. I spend more time with my friend, Jakome, who started the resistance, then with my bending studies. To be honest, I'm lucky if I can bend earth at all; I'm better with sand (Toph accounts this to my indefinite, shifty personality, I'm too 'fuzzy').

Jakome, he's another earthbender, who often pokes fun at my lack of skill. As a result, I usually say something witty, biting and sarcastic to him, and hit him. In the next couple of days, we should be getting more people coming to join our 'noble cause' against Katara (or at least that's what Jakome calls it). Some kid who lives with pirates, a girl who thinks Katara's Tribe-ist, and some other people that I didn't find interesting enough to pay attention to their names.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around.

"Nara-Nara." Jakome said, waving me over to where his father was huddled over a desk, his glasses crooked on the bridge of his nose, looking at a map all spread out. Making my way over, I couldn't help but feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"This," Kenji, Jakome's father, said, pointing to a small dot on the map, "is where Katara is. Tracing his finger along the map, he pointed to another small dot on the opposite side. "And this, is where we are." A few lakes that were only around in the wet months, but other than those, the deserts that bordered our small city surrounded us.

Jakome sighed. "Great."

I smiled. "It's ok. It can't be more than a foot." I motioned to the size of the map. No one found my sense of humor funny. I just got glared at. "I should probably get going. Toph might, you know, not see me." I made up a lame excuse, and tried to leave as quickly as possible. My grandmother was blind. My father, Toph's only child, hadn't been blind, but had gradually gone that way, permanently damaging his earthbending. It was because of this that he had died, in some tragic freak accident. My eyesight, though never particularly good, had been getting worse in the past couple of months that both Toph and my mother were starting to worry that if I didn't learn how to earthbend efficiently, I would end up like my father.

This wouldn't be a problem for me. No one expects a blind girl to be a real threat, as Toph would explain to anyone who would listen. I'm just waiting for the day when my blindness can see me through anything that Katara throws at the resistance.

"Nara, Toph's blind." Jakome said, giving me a look. His features were hazy, and I knew that things were getting worse. Seeing my look, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

Alaia

A group cluttered around a man and his son as they spoke in the cold, bleak cellar they called a headquarters; the people listened silently and roared with approval at the pauses in the speech. The crowd consisted mainly of those who lived in town and they would soon disperse after the meeting, but some lived elsewhere; for most though, home was gone or a long way off and we gladly accepted the dank building as a replacement. I made my way through the throng and found my cousin, Esti, standing in the front of small, handmade stage where the men were bellowing.

"So many of us have lost everything while Katara has been in power," the older man shouted and the mob cried in agreement. Esti screamed and clapped in union with the others but I just sat in silence thinking back to my grandfather's smiling face and my other family members. When Katara was possessed her first order of business was to take care of my grandfather, Aang. She came alone in the dead of night, killed my grandfather and all of my relatives aside from Esti and myself. After the death of our family, Esti and I left the Eastern Air Temple and came to look for Sokka and Suki, close friends. Upon finding out Sokka was dead and Suki no longer lived in the area, Esti and I found the resistance and joined up. Now, I want to avenge the loved ones that Katara killed, some of which were airbenders and regain any chance of airbenders living on.

Esti

After a loud pep talk from the leaders of the resistance my cousin, Alaia, and I made our way back to our room, a small space with two mats for beds and a chest for personal belongings. Alaia went straight to her cot and curled up in an attempt to sleep but the crowd was still cheering in the main room below.

I lay down on my cot and looked up at the ceiling reminiscing about when my mother would walk into my room after saying goodnight to my three older brothers and my younger sister and we'd talk until the moon was high in the sky. My father was often gone with his brothers and my grandfather, talking of how they'd bring back the airbenders; their dream lies in the hands of Alaia and me.

Soo-Yin

Soo-Yin, the granddaughter of the most powerful woman alive, is I. I don't expect anything less. Katara and I, we were made for better things. Greater things.

We had been at our little game of taking over the world for several years now. It had been started before I was born, when Katara's dear brother, Sokka, committed suicide. His death made Katara wish revenge on all who disagreed with her, for she didn't want to get close to another, so another death wouldn't instill havoc in her poor, caring heart. My dear mother, she gave up her life with the birth of me, after ensuring that Katara would be granted the guardianship of me.

I don't understand how the resistance groups hate my grandmother so, for she is the most caring, yet harsh, the most loyal and faithful person I know. She is just trying to avenge her brother's suicide. The likelihood of his death actually being a suicide, as many claim it to be, is very slim. Katara believes that it was select groups of air, earth, firebenders and the Northern water tribe that conspired to make Sokka take his life. That is why she is so adamant in her fight against them. Her brother's death is at stake.

Living with Katara has been nice, though I do wish she would let me focus more on the social aspects of life. I've never met another person my own age. Katara says that at the ripe age of thirteen, I don't need to worry about social interaction. That's the only thing I would change in my otherwise nice life. Katara does all the teaching that I would ever need, and I'm pretty sure that I'm the best waterbender for my age, and I'm positive that I'm the best bloodbender out there, second only to Katara herself. I can only control five or six people at a time, to Katara's twelve.

The mountains off in the distance went in and out of focus as the rain pelted down.

"Stop the rain." Katara told me.

I took a deep breath. Slowly lifting my arms, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel a veil of mist lift, and the scent of rain drift away. Opening my eyes, the rain was gone, leaving only the sea level slightly higher than normal. With the rest of the excess water, I displaced it in the neighboring trees and plants.

Katara didn't look too pleased. "That's good, but not good enough. You need control, focus." She raised a frail hand, as I was about to interrupt. "You have drive, but closing your eyes during battle is a huge advantage to your opponent. We can't have that, now can we?" The question was rhetorical, but it still stung, for the answer wasn't what I wanted to hear. Katara made a slight motion with her hand.

Three grown men were forced to make their way close to us. Their eyes were forced shut, their hair wet and tangled in a mop around their faces. Their bodies reeked of perspiration, their muscles rippled as they complied with whatever Katara required of them. Letting them have control over their bodies once more, Katara turned to me. "Do it. Turn their own bodies against themselves."

The command was simple: bloodbend the life out of them. Actually following the command was even simpler. I had been training to do this my entire life, yet this was the first time I had been able to do whatever was in my power to bloodbend without Katara's help.

"Whatever will please you, Katara." I said.

Katara smiled, and motioned for me to begin.

Moving my arms the way I had been taught, I toyed with their blood, testing. As I started to bend, the tortured screams of the men filled the valley. I thought nothing of it.

Dalla

My brother, Dagur, and I listened as a mass of people cheered over the words that were just given, even though the idea they spoke of was quite flawed. It made no difference to me; any plan was better than no plan at the moment. Every preparation that was constructed was another step closer to me being able to get out of this hellhole and back to the Fire Nation and my family.

My grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko, thought it best to send my brother and I to the desert of the Earth Kingdom rather than allowing us to stay with him and our people. Katara, after killing Aang, the old avatar, decided it was best to get rid of the Fire Nation next, the biggest threat. So, Grandmother Mai, Grandfather Zuko, and my father all finally agreed that it was best to hide us away, not that Katara won't find us, eventually.

Dagur

After the rally had finished my sister and I skulked away to our apartment. It was both comforting and unnerving to hear what the old earthbender had to say. Yes, a plan was a start, but I bet I would have a better strategy had I been in charge. Regardless, Dalla seemed pleased so I was content. Ever since we came to the Earth Kingdom she's been counting the days of her "imprisonment" here; personally, I've been enjoying myself. It's nice to see someplace other than the Fire Nation for once, and it's relaxing not to be noticed all the time.

Inaki

Inaki, the name that will no longer be spoken in my father's household; that is my name. The only reason: a difference in the way we view life. Or really, the way we view one particular event.

The nightmare of what that day was still haunts me to this day. Most people think that I'm making everything up, but I'm not. Sokka, my grandfather, did not commit suicide. I can prove it, well, maybe I can't. But still. I think I would know if my grandfather wanted to die enough to commit suicide. Personally, I think that it was just a plan of Katara's to finally act on her wish to control the world. Katara may be my great-aunt, the beloved sister to my grandfather, but I don't care for her. She could die, and I wouldn't shed a tear.

That's why I'm going to go join the resistance, the only liberal group left in our world. We'll bring down Katara; I just know it. I'd give up my life to know that the empire of hers would go down with me. Just to know that my grandfather's life wouldn't have been taken in vain. And then maybe, just maybe, would my name be spoken in my father's house.

My father, though successful in his own way, wasn't a particularly a smart man. He was set in his ways, too obstinate to truly make a decent living. As the market for business changed in favor of efficiency, my father remained stuck in the past. Sokka, my grandfather, was more eager to go with the flow, for the most part, and was working on convincing my father to change. Unfortunately, he died too soon.

"Hey, kid." A gruff man of about thirty-five, said, throwing a bag of sand at me. "Get back to work."

I caught the bag, coiling ropes around it and placed it on the ground. I was working for my keep on a pirate 'ship' of sorts. It was more of a pirate train. Most of the door hinges didn't work anymore, so to keep the doors shut you had to tie the doors at both ends of the car together. Of course, then you were stuck in the car. Everybody was in charge of their own car, keeping the doors shut, making sure nothing could randomly combust, and getting themselves out of it.

Tying a knot in the rope around both door handles, I walked to the center of the car, and tied both ropes together, praying that this would work. Making sure that the knot was tight enough that I couldn't untie it, I declared my work done.

Lifting up a floorboard, I squeezed through the bottom of the car, dropping to the ground.

I ran towards the front of the train, too nervous for the trip ahead. I was going to the Earth Kingdom, where I was to join the noble cause, the resistance.

"Hey, kid. Get over here. You're salad girl." The gruff man said.

"Salad girl?" I asked, unsure if the pirates had some sort of lingo I didn't know about.

"Yeah. Just go and stand with the captain." The gruff man said, motioning to the captain's wheel.

"Hey kid." The captain said, upon seeing me. "Grab that lever and pull as hard as you can." The lever went down as far as it could go. The captain eyed me, but I didn't do anything. "Whatever."

He started the train in motion, and it wasn't too long before there was a loud clanking noise. The captain turned to me. "Did cha lock your car's doors all the way?"

I swallowed, and tried to nod. "Yes, Sir." I managed to choke out. "I did."


End file.
